williamfandomcom-20200214-history
Emilia Caprice
Emilia Caprice is a 14-year-old girl who is the adopted daughter of Halley and Daryl Wagner and the biological daughter of Clarissa and Benito Caprice. She was born on February 25, 2005, in Flavius, Italy. Biography Emilia Agnese Bambi Dona Caprice was born on February 25, 2005, in Flavius, Italy. She had a poor family with no money and less food. When she was 2, Emilia found a little bunny in the bucket, and her parents, Clarissa and Benito Caprice decided to keep it and named her Alessandra. On April 12, 2008, they moved to London, looking for opportunity. By December 2008, her family got very rich and wealthy. She watched her very first TV show, Yin Yang Yo!, which eventually became her favorite cartoon show ever. On June 25, 2011, Emilia's parents were killed by Rio Raccoon and Emilia was sent to Orphanage in Miami, Florida. On September 2013, Emilia ate her favorite snack, Zariars (little breadsticks that are filled with Strawberry and Kiwi icing) and one was filled with Ottonic, and so, she gains an ability to transform into an anthropomorphic bunny at any time. On March 3, she and the Rodster twins were adopted by Halley and Daryl Wagner. On the Reena, Rogan and Richard's Adventures episode, "Time on Our Side", her timeline was changed to herself and her family becoming bunnies permanently, but that was a dream by Ronnie Raccoon. Personality She is very innocent and quite honest. She is also very headstrong, strong-willed and really wayward. She is also independent. Plus, she can be a little cheerful, very sarcastic and kind of vain. She sometimes bosses the other children around the orphanage, even around her younger sisters. She also likes to skip around a lot in town.She is also very kind to her friends and to her family despite being bossy sometimes. Plus, she can be a little short-tempered sometimes. She loves bunnies because she thinks that they are cute. She also likes fairies because they are so pretty. She likes to eat s'mores at campfires. Her most favorite food is spaghetti because she likes to eat it at dinner. She also likes to wear the latest clothing, shoes, and headwear. She likes to eat pizza for lunch, especially pepperoni and cheese. She also likes to dress up as a princess. Bio *Full Name: Emilia Agnese Bambi Dona Caprice *Nicknames: Bunny Girl, Emily, Happy Hopper *Nationality: Italian *DOB: February 25, 2005 *Age: 14 *Grade: 9th *Weight: 93 lbs *Height: 59 inches *Fur Color: Light pink *Skin Color: Caucasian *Hair Color: Blonde *Hair Length: Long *Hair Quality: Clean, Smooth, Silky *Hairstyle: Down *Eye Color: Purple *Hometown: San Francisco, California *Dream Jobs: Fashion Designer, Tailor, Cook, Gardener, Veterinarian *Species: Rabbit/Human *Zodiac Sign: Pisces *Traits: innocent, headstrong, independent, cheerful, sarcastic, vain, kind, bossy, compassionate *Voice tone: Slight Italian accent *GoAnimate Voice: Tween Girl *Non-GoAnimate Voice: Jackie Buscarino *Favorite Seasons: Winter, Spring, and Summer *Favorite Instruments: Violin, Cello, Marimba, Accordion, Flute, Trumpet, Clarinet, Oboe *Favorite Shapes: Crescents, Circles, Squares, Hearts, Stars *Favorite Movies: Tangled, Cinderella, Mulan, Aladdin, Stuart Little, Frozen, Watership Down, The Little Mermaid, Tinker Bell, The Princess Bride, Zootopia *Favorite TV Programs: The Fairly OddParents, The Amazing of Gumball, Winx Club, Star vs. The Forces of Evil, The Loud House, My Little Pony, Maple Town, Steven Universe, Watership Down (TV Series), Yin Yang Yo!, The Powerpuff Girls *Favorite TV Show Genres: Fantasy, Children's, Action, Adventure *Favorite Fruits: Strawberries, Cherries, Peaches, Pears, Blueberries *Favorite Characters: Sofia the First, Wanda, Pinkie Pie, Gumball Watterson, Fluttershy, Bubbles, Pearl, Snow White, Lola Loud, Tinker Bell, Bugs Bunny, Patty Rabbit, Star Butterfly *Favorite Supernatural Beings: Fairies, Unicorns, Pixies, Sprites, Mermaids, Angels *Favorite Pokemon: Pikachu, Jigglypuff, Buneary, Lopunny, Azumarill, Bunnelby, Wigglytuff, Clefairy, Hoppip, Sylveon *Favorite Pokemon Types: Normal, Fairy, Grass *Favorite Ice Cream Flavors: Strawberry, Bubblegum, Blueberry, Grape, Neapolitan *Favorite Weather: Sunny, *Favorite Holidays: Christmas, Republic Day, Easter Monday, Thanksgiving. *Favorite Outside Activities/Sports: Horse riding, Golfing, Cycling, Baseball, Skiing, and volleyball *Favorite Inside Activities/Sports: Billiards, Ice Skating, Aerobics *Favorite Game Consoles: Wii U, GameCube, NES, N64, Xbox 360 *Favorite Places: Venice, Milan, Pizza Hut, Rome, Domino's Pizza, Clothing stores, Pizzerias *Favorite Video Games: Cooking Mama, Super Mario Bros. The Legend of Zelda, *Favorite Insects: Butterflies, Ladybugs, Dragonflies *Favorite Food: Spaghetti, Pasta, Ravioli, Pizza, Fettuccine, Macaroni, Calzone *Favorite Desserts: Gelato, Cannoli, Buccellato, Cassata, *Favorite Snacks: Zariars, Rhubarb Apple Popsicles, Supplì, Arancini, Rice Krispies Treats *Favorite Candy: La Florentine Almond Bar, *Favorite Drinks: Panna, Cappuccino, San Pellegrino, Beverly *Favorite Flowers: Poppies, Daisies, Daffodils, Roses, Violets *Favorite Animals: Bunnies, Pigs, Red Pandas, Cats, Dogs, Chinchillas *Favorite Vehicles: Wagons, Carriages, Cars, Gondolas, *Favorite Songs: Bohemian Rhapsody, Papa Chico, La bambola, Blue (Da Ba Dee), *Favorite Music Genres: Classical, Pop Appearance She wears a hot pink headbow on her hair, a dark purple dress with a blue chevron and green decorations, and blue flats. In her bunny form, she retains her headbow. She has white fur on her body with a hot pink spot on her belly. Category:OCs Category:Humans